The present invention relates to a latching block which is connected to an electromagnetic switching device, and more particularly to a latching block which holds the switch in a closed position by locking in place that mechanism of the switching device which carries out the switching action.
A latching block for an electromagnetic switching device is described in German Patent No. DE-PS 26 25 292. In the configuration disclosed in that document, the locking mechanism has a toggle joint. The toggle joint locks that mechanism that reverses the switching action in the extended position, past the center point. The toggle joint is positioned past the center point by spring stress. Removal of the lock is carried out by an electromagnetically activated slide. The position of the toggle joint and the entire latching block must be suitably adjusted to the stroke of the electromagnetic switching device.